


Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 （5）

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 布鲁斯的麻烦出现了：热潮期





	Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 （5）

哥谭市鲜少有人知道那只蝙蝠诞生之初的模样，汤普金斯医生则是仅有的几个人中的一位。名义上，布鲁斯韦恩是她那间小诊所的主要捐赠人，而实质上，她是帮无所不能的蝙蝠侠治疗伤痛的医生。她清楚他每张面具下的样子，说起来，布鲁斯的性别分化结果也是在她的仪器上化验得出的。这样亲密而默契的关系一直存在在他们之间，而最近，布鲁斯联系她的次数似乎远远高出了从前。大概是两三个月之前，布鲁斯打来电话问她，医学上有没有专门针对第二性别淡化前的远古人类的研究——当他说到信息素水平远高于正常人类的Alpha时，莱斯利以为他在说那些可怜的信息素紊乱症患者。

“不，不只是……”布鲁斯在电话那头说，似乎为这件事颇为头痛。“这么说吧，紊乱症患者血液内的激素水平只是普通人的三到五倍，但我要说的是，如果超出的是十几倍，或者几十倍呢？”

莱斯利正在拨弄那头银发的手停下了。

“当然没有针对它的药物。”她说，“这就像没有养恐龙的笼子一样——毕竟它们早都灭绝了呀。”

但作为蝙蝠侠的医生，就算是侏罗纪公园真的在哥谭上演，她也不会太过意外。而接下来一个月，布鲁斯的来电内容更奇怪了一些，他向她询问结合双方相互影响的程度能有多大。莱斯利开始思考是不是出了什么事。

“我查了很多资料，”他声音带着苦恼，“但好像没有这种案例。”

“如果你说的是一个生理指标几乎是返祖人类的Alpha，……确实没有过先例。”莱斯利回答他。

那么，第三次电话则在她意料之中了。布鲁斯，和一个远古Alpha，完成结合，尽管这句话里的每个词都听着非常魔幻，但这确实是她可以推断出的唯一结果。

莱斯利为此倒吸了一口气。

“汤普金斯医生，我知道这么说有点奇怪，”中年男人艰难地说，“但我想我确实需要你帮我研发点新东西。”

莱斯利在电话这边摇了摇头。

“我似乎可以猜出来。”她说。

“好吧。”他说，“是男性Omega抑制剂，应该说是……加强版。”

“比信息素紊乱症患者的药物更强？”

“更强——得多。”他回答，“最好是覆盖从低到高好几个区间水平的。”

“可以，这没什么难的。”

他们在电话两段默契地沉默了一小会。

“布鲁斯，”她慢慢开口，“你知道的，我们都希望你过得更容易一些。”

“嗯。”他低声回答。

莱斯利浅浅地微笑起来。

“相信我，不管你面对的是什么，只要是你选择的，遇到的一切问题都会得到解决的。”

如果蝙蝠侠在她面前听到这番话，大概会微微低头，眼睛望着别的什么地方，一如既往地保持沉默。但她读得懂他寡言外表下隐藏的情绪。

“……我也希望。”他最后说。

汤普金斯医生是所有人的告解室和母亲，他从不怀疑这一点。不过在那些温情而克制的时刻，他反而会想起阿尔弗雷德高超的嘲讽能力——比起纯粹温和的关怀，他好像更适应后者的表达方式。

莱斯利突然又想起了什么。

“等等，那是不是还需要考虑……”她忍了忍笑意，才说了下去，“……避孕？”

布鲁斯像被蛇咬到了一样飞快地挂断了电话。

 

 

“我很无聊。”

听到请求连接的消息音后，布鲁斯敲了敲耳麦，克拉克的声音清晰地传了过来。

“我以为你在工作。”布鲁斯说。

“我在。”

“你真的在吗？”

“所以我说我很无聊啊。”

布鲁斯低低地笑了一声。“敬业精神，记者先生。”

“一个在酒会上和女士们调情的人这么说我。”

“遗憾的是，这就是我的工作，”他叹口气，“拜托。”

布鲁斯韦恩的日程表上又被塞进了新的慈善酒会，理由是阿尔弗雷德认为多为慈善抛头露面总是没错的。克拉克则被派到了另一个名流出没的开幕仪式上，尽管先前他努力地向佩里申请去哥谭报道酒会，但这个意见被冷酷无情地驳回了。佩里瞪着他：“哥谭什么时候成了你第二故乡？”

克拉克不得不感到沮丧——生理本能这件事比他想的更难对付。在结合后，他还是求助氪星科技重温了一下第二性别生物学的，结合后的Alpha和Omega会对对方产生更强的依赖情绪，在热潮期前后尤其如此。“依赖情绪”这几个字太过单薄，他在真正体会到的时候才发现它确实难熬，连阿尔弗雷德都对他出现在蝙蝠洞的频率之高感到习以为常了，他需要他的Omega，就像随海浪无尽漂流的船需要它的锚。以前露易丝和他开玩笑，她说一般人心情不好的时候会听歌喝酒或者购物，但只有你是飞到太空发呆。是啊。那片无边无尽的宁静能让他放松。在广袤的黑暗里他凝视脚下的星球，奇绝壮丽的景象总能安抚作为一个人类或者一个超人类的不安。但现在他发现，星河和宇宙之外，他还需要那个人特定的味道。在他把鼻尖埋进布鲁斯的颈窝时，那股淡的难以察觉的气味简直像片轻飘飘落下来的羽毛，他却能被它很好地安抚。

但这在布鲁斯身上却并不明显。布鲁斯是21世纪的普通人类Omega，体内的激素水平远远低于他的，结合给他带来的种种反应也都更弱，克拉克表现出热情的需求时，他似乎只是接受和包容，并非给出同样的东西。或许因为“依赖情绪”得不到满意的回应，于是它在Alpha身上就这样愈演愈烈。克拉克烦躁地叹了口气。工作原因，他已经两天没见到布鲁斯了，而他知道布鲁斯对他的需要远没有他对布鲁斯的需要来得多。该死的不对称的信息素。

不过，好在还有发情期。距离他们第一次结合过去了近一个半月，再过两周左右Omega的热潮期就要到了。布鲁斯的信息素水平会升高，他的身体会无声地要求Alpha激素的注入，而他则要留在他的Omega身边，回应他的一切需要，不论是安抚式的信息素还是迅猛的快感。他要让他们的味道彻底融合在一起，那栋冷色调装饰的玻璃别墅里会弥散起他的味道，他的手和哥谭人的皮肤都变得滚烫，他咬破他腺体时他微微发颤的身体，那些低吼、呼吸，标志着他们需要彼此的全部生理反应……停下。克拉克告诉自己。他不想看着像个变态。但布鲁斯在热潮期时需要他，这个念头确实让他心里平静了不少。

线路那头，布鲁斯正在和人交谈。对方大概是个房地产开发商，他们的话题渐渐从奉承寒暄转向了哥谭老工业区的开发。克拉克没关掉耳麦，他专注地工作了一小会，虽然他百分之八十的精力都用在了忍受无聊的对话上。耳麦那头的对话转入了尾声，噪音也渐渐降低了下来。他猜布鲁斯已经走出了宴会厅。

“克拉克？”

那个人说。似乎是对线路依然保持着连接感到十分意外。

“我猜你的工作结束了？”他回答。“不过我的还没有。”

布鲁斯懒洋洋地回应了一声。克拉克看着随行摄影记者摆弄相机，他想他必须在工作上更专心些，遗憾的是，不管是什么样的药物似乎都难以改变结合后的心理变化。

“忘了说，昨天我联系了汤普金斯医生。”布鲁斯说，“她很快就会帮我搞定下个热潮期的抑制剂——”

克拉克皱了皱眉。

“你不需要。”他生硬地反驳。

“……嗯？”

“我会陪你度过热潮期。”

耳机那边传来了一声短促的鼻音。

“别想得这么简单，克拉克。”布鲁斯声音里的轻快消失了，却换上了一种劝慰孩子似的，夹杂着几分不耐烦的腔调——这足够让一切Alpha感到不满。

“一个Omega对他的Alpha说，和你相比我还是选择我的抑制剂，所以你好再见。”克拉克讽刺道，他发现自己的声音已经不自觉地压得低沉，“确实非常明智。”

布鲁斯也严厉了起来。“我需要知道，”Omega说，一字一顿地，“你的信息素在多大程度上影响了我。”

但我知道你在多大程度上影响了我。克拉克在心里说。

“那也不需要见鬼的抑制剂。”他坚持。

“是吗。”哥谭人声音里属于蝙蝠侠的那部分冒了出来，冷冰冰地嘲讽起来，“等到哪次外星人入侵而你和我都因为热潮期派不上用场？”

“你在把我们当成两只野兽。”

“为了有备无患。”

“但你上次选择了相信我。”

布鲁斯嘶哑地笑了一声。“信任，童子军。你觉得它能把子弹反射回去吗？”他飞快地、讽刺地说，“——甚至连信任本身都是我们可被利用的弱点。”

“弱点。”克拉克重复，“你又来了。”

“鉴于我们中缺少一个做计划的人。”

“但你永远都在一个人做决定。”克拉克说。他烦躁地吸了口气，一个念头闯进了他的大脑。“或者，是你后悔了。你一开始就不该让一个氪星Alpha打乱你的生活。”

“……什么？”

在这几个字脱口而出的时候，他甚至并没有深入地想它们背后的含义。但当这句话被悬置在他们之中时他才猛然注意到它们散发的寒意。他不该怀疑这个，他知道他们的关系本就是一种冒险，他们都花了相当多的勇气去接受、去相信，而信任对布鲁斯从来不是件容易的事。他的冲动一定是伤害了他们之前的一切努力。

“抱歉，布鲁斯。抱歉，你还在吗？”克拉克急切地解释，“我不是质疑这个——”

布鲁斯的声音低了下来。“……我没挂断。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”克拉克压抑着音量。“我只是——我只是太在意了。我有时会想到这个……我知道你喜欢制定几千个后备计划，但你有没有把我放到过你的方案里，哪怕一次？”

对面沉默了一下。

接着哥谭人开口，“你一直都在。”他说。

 

 

在克拉克愣在原地时，奥尔森敲了敲他的肩膀。他发现人群朝另一个方向移动着，他连忙跟上。他把奥尔森送进车里，在这期间私人通讯里一直再没什么声音。直到克拉克看着计程车开走，“抱歉，B，”半晌他低低地开口，“是我最近不太对劲。”

布鲁斯并没回答他。

“你是对的，”克拉克自顾自的说，“我知道你是对的。我只是希望在我们做出决定之前可以和彼此提前沟通……但我确实太着急了。”他懊恼地说了下去，“布鲁斯，你可能觉得我幼稚，冲动，典型的Alpha脾气……甚至有时候连我自己都这么觉得，尤其是最近几天。”

“我只是想花更多时间和你待在一起，想确认我们需要彼此。但我知道我们的工作不允许我们像普通人那样，这就是问题了，布鲁斯。我也在努力解决，可能需要一点时间。”

他站在路灯下，仰头看看暖黄色的光。“——你知道吗，氪星生物理论里管这个叫依赖情绪，或许是结合后的信息素作用，但最起码不只是……我知道那是因为我需要你。”

克拉克诚恳起来足够令任何一个成年人脸红。布鲁斯咳了一声，不知道如何回答。

“……我们会解决的。”他最后模模糊糊地说。

“你和我一起，B。”克拉克肯定地回答。

他猜想，如果布鲁斯在他面前，大概又要用眼神写出“童子军”三个字了。

“沟通问题。”布鲁斯叹气一样地说，“下次我会试试的。”

显而易见，蝙蝠侠不会坦率地道歉。

“那我下次试试少点冲动。”

有那么几分钟，耳麦里只有电流声与他们的呼吸声。他感到胸口再次被一些柔软的麻烦填满。

“所以，”过了一会，他试探性地问，“等下结束了我过来？”

布鲁斯嗯了一声。奇怪的是，那个人的呼吸声突然沉重了起来。

“布鲁斯？”

“没事。”哥谭人飞快地回答。

“你有。”克拉克坚持道，“你喝醉了？”

“我没有。”布鲁斯不耐烦地反驳他，“感谢你和阿尔弗雷德的邪恶联盟，我现在只喝酒精饮料。”

“多令人欣慰啊，我会转告潘尼沃斯你对他的评价。”

“随便你。”布鲁斯凶巴巴地说。

他呼吸声依然急促。克拉克于是试着去聆听他的心跳。他不只一次这么干过，即使在面对异星怪兽的利爪时，那颗心脏的加速也是平稳从容的。现在它的节奏却微微加快了。

“但你——”

“——出问题了。”

他们同时说。

“别动，”克拉克说，“我现在就来。”

他闪进一条小巷，准备换上制服。他脑海中已经闪过了几种可能的情况：布鲁斯的酒里被人下了药物，宴会厅里已经弥漫起了哥谭疯子的神经毒气，或者是更麻烦的魔法攻击——克拉克扯开了自己的领带。

“不——不。”布鲁斯回答，“不用了，克拉克，现在我知道了。”他在线路那头说，似乎眼前的意外状况并不是处于危险，而是像遇上了什么不大不小的麻烦。但他的话在这里停顿了下来，仿佛是为自己的发现感到难以置信的震惊，或者不知道怎么把它讲出来。

超人皱起了眉。

“布鲁斯？”

“……不能说我预想过这种情况。”布鲁斯声音严肃，极力压抑着一丝惊诧。克拉克甚至能想象到他脸上的神情。“但事情是——是热潮期。它提前来了。”


End file.
